Sideswipe's love
by love-loves-love
Summary: sideswipe meets a girl but after they meet they feel connected and when she is brought to his world he will do anything to protect her. Sideswipe/OC
1. Chapter 1

_**Jessica (POV)**_

_Let me introduce myself my name is Jessica Valentine, I am 17 years old. I have brown wavy hair and ocean blue eyes. I love pranks I can not get enough of them they always cheer me up when I'm down. I also have a passion for music I mean I sing sometimes, play guitar and piano, and I perform at popular hang out for teens. People say when it comes to music I am amazing, but I still think I need to work a little harder to become a musician._

_Anyways, I was heading out when I heard my name being called. I look around to look for who it is and I finally spot a familiar face and I smile. _

"_Hey, Sam, hey Mikaela" I said to them with a smile. Sam is a close friend of mine, but I never talked to Mikaela until they stated dating. We stared to talk and she is a really great person, we became instant friends. _

"_What are you doing?" asked Sam_

"_I was going to Apple Palace, you know that popular teen hang out." I said _

"_Why are you meeting anyone special?" said Mikaela with a grin._

"_No! I go over there to perform it's my job" I said _

"_Do you mind if we go we want to see you perform and maybe take some friends of ours over" said Mikaela_

"_Hey free country and more audience knock yourselves out" I said excited that they were coming._

"_Okay we will be there in an hour, we just need to invite some friends" she said smiling_

"_Okay bye see you later" I said _

_*An hour later*_

_I was staring to get nervous that my friends wouldn't show up. Right when I was starting to get upset Sam, Mikaela, and three other boys that I didn't know showed up. I ran up to them._

"_Hey guys" I said _

" _Hey Jess" said Sam_

"_Hello" said Mikaela, "We would like you to meet some friends of ours, this is Brad, but we call him Bee. This is Jake we sometimes call him Sunny. And this is Blake, but we call him Sides."_

_Brad was average height probably 6' tall. He had blond hair and piercing blue eyes. He was wearing jeans and a yellow shirt that had black stripes in the sides of his shirt. He was just smiling._

_Jake was a little taller than Brad. He also had blond hair and the same blue eyes. He was wearing jeans and a bright yellow shirt. He was different though he seemed to want to be anywhere but here._

_Last there was the one they call Blake. He had brown hair and the same eyes as Brad and Sunny. He was wearing a red shirt with jeans. He looked like Sunny so I assumed they were twins, except he had a huge smile._

_I got to admit they were really cute._

"_Hello I'm Jessica, but feel free to call me Jess." I said shacking their hand man they all had muscle._

"_Hello just so your wondering Me and Sunny here are twins" said Blake._

"_I kind of guessed that already" I said, " well I should start to get ready or they will get mad if I am not ready."_

" _Okay good luck" said Mikaela _

"_KK" I said_

_I started to get everything ready to perform. I got all the microphones ready. I was just waiting for the rest of the band. Finally they came and suggested 'Airplanes' by B.O.B Ft. Haley Williams. I announced to the crowed to enjoy and we started to play none stop for 9 songs and my voice was getting tried and it was finally time to finish. We packed everything and said our good byes. Then I walked up to my friends._

"_Hello again" I said smiling_

"_Jess you were amazing where did you learn to sing like that?" said Sam_

"_Lots of practice I guess" I said like it was no big deal_

"_You don't sound excited that your good at this" said Blake_

" _My parents family think that music is worthless and singers only think of themselves" I said_

"_But you don't think that do you?" said Mikaela_

"_no" I said, "hey you guys want apples I get them for free here and they are really fresh."_

"_sure" everybody said at the same time_

_We just looked at each other and started laughing. I left to get the apples. _

_**Mikaela (POV)**_

_When she left Sam and I looked at sideswipe, Sunstreaker, and Bumblebee._

"_can you guys even eat?" I asked_

"_Ratchet made our holoforms so that when we eat human food our bodies turn it to eregon" said Bumblebee._

"_That's cool" said Sam_

_I saw Jessica coming with the apples and told everybody to shut up. What surprised me she came in juggling the apples. She didn't stop until she came to our table and caught all six apples which looked really hard to do._

"_Tada" said Jessica with a bow._

"_Girl you surprise every time, what can't you do?" I said_

"_Get a boyfriend" she said playfully_

"_You could if you try" I said_

_She just shrugged._

"_Hey Jess" I said_

"_What?" she answered_

"_remember how we used to tell if you're a good kisser by just biting an apple?" I asked_

_She answered me by moving her eyes to the direction of the four boys. I looked over there and I was waiting for them to eat the apples. Sunstreaker bit the apple first, he took a big bite of it which meant he is a good kisser. We looked at Bumblebee and Sideswipe and the same thing big bites. We looked at Sam and he was taking small bites. That's when Jessica and I started laughing until we had tears in our eyes._

"_What is wrong with you?" said Sam _

"_Sorry Sam, but I'm not telling you" said Jessica. Sam looked at me and I shook my head no._

"_Come tell us" said Sideswipe_

"_Fine" said Jessica, "When can tell if you're a good kisser by how you bite the apple._

_The boys looked embarrassed now._

"_So how did we do?" said Sunstreaker _

"_Jake, Blake, Brad good job" said Jessica a little timid_

"_How about me?" asked Sam_

_Jessica and I just burst out laughing and the boys also started laughing._

"_Sorry Sam you have some work to do" said Jessica_

" _Jessica you are a weird girl" said Sam_

"_Looks like you rubbed some of you on me" said Jessica_

_**Sideswipe(POV)**_

_This girl is funny and talented. She is great I'm glad I came along to this place. I was getting bored at the base. This is the must fun I had in a long time._

"_Hey guys it's getting late I should get going" said Jessica_

"_Come on can't you stay a little longer" I said_

"_Nope I have to walk home" she said_

"_You are not walking it is getting dark outside" said Mikaela _

"_Sorry but I'm walking" said Jessica_

"_No your not" _

"_Yes I am"_

"_Girls stop arguing I'll drive you home Jessica" I said_

"_You don't have to" She said_

"_I want to" I said _

"_Ok I owe you one then" she said_

"_Come on let's go" I said pulling her wrist_

_We got outside and her jaw dropped open. I just laughed at her expression. My alt form is red Lamborghini, Which most people find cool._

"_This is your car?" she asked _

"_Yup" I said smiling_

"_This is awesome Blake" she said_

"_Well would you rather stand out there or get in" I said opening the passenger side._

_She got in and I could tell she was enjoying it a lot. I got in the car she told me her directions and we were off._

"_So Blake how's life" she asked_

"_Great" I said chuckling _

"_What's so funny" she asked_

"_You"_

"_Me?"_

"_Yeah you"_

"_Well okay then"_

"_So Jessica what do you like to do" I asked_

"_I like to play music and pull pranks on people" She said_

"_You pull pranks that's awesome, I do to"_

"_Well maybe we can meet some time and pull a prank an Sam" Said Jessica_

"_That will be great" I said_

_We pulled up to her house and I turned off the car. _

"_So see you later?" she said_

"_Yeah see you later" I said_

_Before she got out of the car she gave me a kiss on the cheek. Then she got out and went inside._

"_**Dude you fell happy" said Sunstreaker though the bond**_

_**This girl gave me a kiss on the cheek of course I'm happy" I said**_

"_**Well don't get to close to this girl"**_

_The thing is I might be doing that. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Sideswipe (POV)**

I drove to where Sunstreaker, Bumblebee, Sam, and Mikeala were. I still had the feel of Jessica's lips on my cheek. I just couldn't think of anything else but her. She was so beautiful. Her eyes were this beautiful blue color almost like an ocean, they made mine look like boring gray. Her hair was long, brown, and wavy. Also those lips… Wait why am I even thinking about her I can't think about a human femme.

After I realized I was thinking about her, I was now focusing on the road. I really had to get to the guys because it's already dark and you never know what is out there. By that I mean the Decepticons. They have been showing up lately and it is getting in my nerves.

I finally made it to Apple Palace where everybody was waiting for me. I parked behind Sunstreaker and let my holoform out the car.

"Took you long enough" said Sunstreaker with an annoyed tone.

I shrugged.

"What were you doing with her that got you in a smiling mood" said Mikeala playfully

"Nothing jeez we just talked and turns out she likes pranks" I said

"Oh no you guys are not playing pranks on us I've seen both of you play pranks and together it will just be big trouble." said Sam worried

"To late we already agreed on meeting to plan a prank." I said smiling

"Well un-plan the meeting there is a lot of Decepticons around and we can't be fooling around at a time like this" said Sunstreaker

"He's right, Sides, it's just to dangerous right now" said Bumblebee sadly

"I guess you're right" I said a little disappointed

"Why do you care so much?" said Mikeala smiling

"I …uh…I "I couldn't think of anything to say

"I knew it you like her" said Bee

"No I don't" I defended

"Yes you do I saw you looking at her the whole time" said bee laughing

I stayed silent not knowing what to say. They noticed my silence and started laughing. I could feel myself going red.

"Come on Sides we're just teasing you" said Sunstreaker

The thing is it was all true.

**Jessica (POV)**

I was lying on my bed after taking a shower and putting on a tank top and some shorts. I was thinking about Blake when I kissed his cheek I felt a little zap on my lips and also a little shock that I kissed his cheek, but I did it as a thank you. Anyways, I couldn't stop thinking about him he's really sweet and cute and he likes pranks. We were probably going to pull a prank together, that is if he has time.

I suddenly heard a door open and shut. I ran downstairs looking for who it was. When I finally got downstairs I was greeted by my drunk parents. How sweet they were probably in one of there bad moods and decide to beat me again. I followed my instincts and ran upstairs, but it was to late.

"Where do you think you're going brat" said my dad

"Upstairs why" I asked

"Where my money?" He asked

"What money?" I asked

"Don't play stupid brat your father and I know you make money at Apple Palace" said mom

My eyes widen I was supposed to safe that money to get out of here. '_what do I do'_ I thought.

"Aren't you going to say anything brat" said my dad

"I don't have money I work over there, but I volunteer" I lied

"Stop lying brat where is it" my mom yelled at me

"I told you I don't have any money" I yelled. Bad mistake.

My dad grabbed my arm tightly and he dragged me to the kitchen. I didn't know what he was doing, but I was getting scared. I tried to pull away put his grip got tighter on my arm. He went to a drawer and pulled out a pocket knife. He held it to my arm and put pressure to it. I screamed in pain. He started to cut deeper and bigger. Pretty soon I had a cut that was the size of a ruler on my arm. He then punched my face letting me fall to the floor in pain. He came up to me and started to kick me in my stomach.

"This is what you get for not showing respect brat" said my mom

I had enough I got up, but before my dad could get me I punched him in the face. That got me enough time to get away. I ran even though it hurt, but I had to get away. I ran across the street not knowing where to go. I finally stopped at a park and sat down on the ground and laid my back on a tree. I was in so much pain he kicked me in my chest several times when he missed my stomach. I think he broke some ribs. I laid there hoping somebody would help me.

**Sideswipe(POV)**

When I was driving I was following Sam and Mikeala just in case Decepticons attacked. We were about to drop of Mikeala when I felt pain in my arm and I didn't mean soreness pain I mean like falling on rocks pain. It was there for a second then it was gone put it still throbbed. Then it felt like I was hit in the face. My holoform got out in pain. Then it went from bad to worse I fell to my knees and hands feeling a pain in my stomach and chest. Sunny wasn't feeling anything but how come I was.

"Sideswipe!" yelled Sunstreaker

"Oh my god" I herd Mikeala say

"Sides what's wrong" said Sunny

"I don't know, but I fell pain in my chest and stomach." I said barely able to say those things

"Bee call Ratchet!" yelled Sam

"Come on bro your going to be okay" said Sunny with worry in his voice

"Oh god" I said

I was like this for a while when suddenly I herd a truck coming. I look up to see a yellow and green rescue hummer. Then a man comes out of the truck and rushes to me. The man had brown hair and was wearing a yellow shirt and some jeans. He had blue eyes like mine.

"Thank god you're here Ratchet" said Sunny

"Sideswipe what happened" he asked me

"I don't know I just all of a sudden felt pain" I said then suddenly the pain was slowly going away.

"Wait guys the pain is going away" I said then it was gone all together

"What? Just like that it's gone!" yelled Sam

I slowly got up felling a little pain on my arm, but noting more.

"Sides I'm going to run some tests on you, so we better get to the base soon" said Ratchet

I nodded

I have a feeling that something is going to happen, but I don't know if it's good or bad I just know something is going to happen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Jessica(POV)**

I was in terrible pain. My parents beat me all the time, but never this bad. I tried to move when pain shot though my shoulder. I look down only to find the pocket knife in my shoulder. I tried to take it out but the pain was to much. I decided to wait until I could get help. I tried to get up being careful not to cause pain. Bad idea.

I didn't know what to do I didn't know who to go to I don't have family around this area. I decided to fall asleep not caring if I woke up or not.

**Sideswipe(POV)**

Ratchet was running test on me with my brother close to my side. I told him to recharge, but he refused. I was about to lay down on the berth when pain shot though my shoulder. I grunted in pain and tried not to panic as it got worse. My brother was instantly worried.

"Ratchet what's wrong with him." Sunstreaker said

"That's what I'm trying to figure out now shut up" yelled Ratchet

"Stop worrying so much Sunny" I said

"How can I not be worried your in pain and we don't know why" Said Sunstreaker

"Actually I might know why, but before that I need to ask you some question" said Ratchet

I nodded.

"Did you meet any femme today?" he asked

"Yeah Sam and Mikaela's friend, Jessica." I answered

"Did you touch her in any way?" he asked

"Actually she gave me a kiss on the cheek as a thank you because I drove her home" I answered shyly

They gave me weird looks, I just shrugged.

"Did you fell anything when she gave you the kiss?" Asked Ratchet

"Now that I think about it yeah I did" I said

Ratchet gave me a smile, which was weird. He never smiled at me.

He came up to me from where he was sitting and patted my shoulder and said to me, "Congratulations Sideswipe looks like you bonded to that girl"

My optics, I turned to Sunstreaker his optics also were wide.

"What!" I yelled

Ratchet just chuckled and shook his head.

"Does that mean we have to tell her about us?" Sunstreaker asked

"That is a decision that Optimus must make" Said Ratchet

"Wait if I was in pain doesn't that mean she could probably be hurt?" I panicked

"Yes we should bring Sam and Mikaela to ask them to call her" Ratchet said. I nodded

A few minutes later a yellow bot came holding Sam and Mikaela.

"Why you need us Doc?" asked Sam

"We need you to call your friend Jessica and ask if she's alright" Ratchet said

"Why?" asked Sam

"It's important" he simply answered

"Okay I'll call" Said Mikaela

Mikaela called Jessica. She was tapping her foot and waiting. Finally what seemed like hours, but was actually moments she finally answered.

"Hey Jessica" said Mikaela. Then I heard fast talking and felt relive though my side of the bond.

"Jessica slow down what happened?" Asked Mikaela

"What!" yelled Mikaela "Why didn't you tell me"

"Okay I'll come get you along with some friends just be careful and don't do any more damage" said Mikaela. Then she hung up

"What happened?" asked Sam clearly worried.

"Her parents beat her and she's at the park. She told me she has a pocket knife stuck to her shoulder" said Mikaela fast

"We have to help her" said Sam

"I'm already on it" said Ratchet

**Jessica(POV)**

I was so relived when Mikaela called it was like I was blessed. I'm so glad to have a friend that worries about me. I did what she asked and stayed still. I could still see some blood tripping from my shoulder, but not much.

Then I saw a yellow and green rescue hummer. It stopped across the park. Then a man stepped out with Mikaela and Sam. They rush over to me.

"OH MY GOD!" yelled Mikaela when she saw me clearly

"I know I look terrible" I said

"How come you never told us" said Sam

"I didn't think I needed help until now" I said truthfully

"Well your getting help right now" Said the man

"Jessica this is Doctor Ratchet, Ratchet this is Jessica" said Mikaela

"Nice to meet you Doc." I said

"Likewise" he said, "I'm going to have take you to the med bay to see any if you have any broken bones" with that he scooped me up bridal style.

I grunted in pain. He put me in the back seat of his hummer and gave me some pills and water. He told me to drink them to calm the pain.

"How did you escape your parents" asked Sam from the passenger seat.

"I punched him in the face to get me some time" I said like it was nothing

"Wow he probably got really mad" said Mikaela who was next to me in back.

"Are you kidding me I'm much worse because of that I ran away as fast as I could and I'm not sure, but I think he was chasing me" I said

"That was a bad idea" said Ratchet

"I know, but I had to get away" I said

"How long have they beaten you?" asked Sam

"Since I was thirteen" I said sadly, "They think it was my fault that my brother died and they take their anger out on me"

"That's why? No one could be blamed for what happened to him" said Sam

"I Know, can we just drop the subject" I almost begged

"So how's the pain?" asked Mikaela

"Better thanks to Doctor Ratchet, you sir have the magic pill" I said

He just smiled and shook his head.

"What?" I said

"Nothing" said Ratchet

"So what do you have to do to get this knife out of my shoulder?" I asked

"You're going to have to get surgery to get that thing out it's in there pretty deep" he said

I got nervous I almost died during surgery once. It was the day that my brother died in that accident. I never knew who was the one who crashed into us, I don't think they even found the guy.

"Don't worry it's pretty safe since the knife didn't hit anything important" said Ratchet

"Thanks for doing this for me nobody has really cared for me this much in awhile" I said

"Girl, he always cared about you just need to realize it" said Mikaela

"You know you're not the only ones that care for her" said Ratchet

"What?" we said at the same time

"You'll see later on because I'm not aloud to tell you" he said

"So where is this med bay?" I asked

"At a military base" said Sam

"What! Won't you get in trouble for helping me?" I asked

"Relax he have permission to bring you here" said Sam

"Oh, but I didn't think you would set a foot in a military base Sam" I said

He glared at me.

"Hey I'm tough enough" he said

"Really last time I check tough guys don't use their mother's pink bike" I said

Mikaela burst into giggles.

"Hey you're my girlfriend you're-"

"We're here" interrupted Ratchet

I look to see a huge military base. I also see a couple of soldiers here and there, but not many.

"Wow" I say

Then the doors open and Ratchet scoops me up and puts me on one of those moving bed things what ever they call it. He then pushed me to the med bay. People were looking at me, but not to many.

We later get to the med bay and Ratchet lays me on another bed. Then he told me he was going to put me to sleep. The next thing I knew I saw nothing but darkness.

**Ratchet(POV)**

I now know that Sideswipe and this girl are perfect for each other. They are alike, but also different at the same time. I stated to get to work on her. This knife was in there pretty deep, but luckily didn't hit anything important. The thing I worried about was how are we supposed to tell her about we were already given permission to tell her because if her and Sideswipe are separated long enough it could be dangerous.

**Sam(POV)**

I was waiting with Mikaela to get news from Ratchet about Jessica, when Sideswipe appeared.

"Hey guys how's Jessica?" he asked worried

"We found her with a knife in her shoulder and she's pretty beat up, but she will be alright" I said

"She better be" he said

" Why do you care so much? You just meet her" said Mikaela

Sunstreaker suddenly came.

"I think you should tell them" he said

"Fine"

"Tell us what" I asked

"Well I… I mean we kind of bonded" he said a little nervous

"What!" Mikaela and I yelled


	4. Chapter 4

**Sideswipe(POV)**

When I told them I was bonded to Jessica their faces were priceless. It was just funny, but I had to hold in my laughter.

"I don't understand this bonding thing much, but you guys are like married or something" asked Sam

"Yeah except we feel what the other feels which is why I was in pain earlier" I said

"And I thought you were dying or something" said Sunstreaker

"You were worried the great Sunstreaker was worried" I teased

"Of course I was worried you're my brother idiot" He said

Suddenly Ratchet came. He was looking quite tired. 'was that knife that hard to get out' I thought.

"How is she Ratchet?" I asked

"I found she had a couple of broken ribs, it was a wonder how she was able to move with those things broken" he said

"Maybe she just wanted to get out of there as fast as she could" said Mikaela

"Wait what did happen to her?" I asked

"Her parents were beating her like crazy, Jessica told me they were drunk" said Sam

"Such a shame" said Sunstreaker

"No one deserves to be treated that way" I said

"That right which is why you're going to help her Sideswipe you are bonded to her" said Ratchet

I didn't even argue I knew I had to protect her. She is now an important part of my life I didn't know her well, but we were bonded for a reason.

"When can I see her?" I asked

"You're going to have to wait until she wakes up" said Ratchet

"Does Optimus know about her" I asked

"Yes he believes we have to tell her about us since it is dangerous to keep you two away from each other" he said

"What would happen if they were separated" asked Sam

"Their bond will be separated and can end up killing them" said Ratchet. That got the boy worried.

"Oh" was all he said

"Sideswipe you know what since you are looking a little desperate I will let you see her, but in your holoform." he told me I nodded

He led me to where she was and opened the door for me.

"I will talk to Optimus, so keep an eye on her while I'm gone" said Ratchet

I nodded.

Ratchet walked out leaving me alone with her. I looked at her she looked so beautiful even with bruises. She had a bruise on the side of her eye and on the corner of her jaw. Her mouth was slightly parted. I don't know why, but I felt like kissing her. It was just the way her lips looked the way they were parted was if they were meant to be kissed. Her lips were pink and full. Wait what am I thinking I had to take it slow before I went there.

I saw Jessica stir. She winced in her sleep. I also felt pain though my side of the bond. I am so mad that her own creators could do this to her. She seemed like a nice person she didn't deserve this. I swear I will do anything to keep her happy. Her smile makes my spark pound harder. 'I really have to stop thinking of how she looks' I thought.

I walked closer to her got a chair and sat down next to her. I reached out and grabbed her hand. It was soft to the touch. I moved a strand of hair out of her face she seemed to relax at my touch. I saw her nails had little silver star stickers with a small fake diamond in the middle.

I remembered the way she sang it was the most beautiful sound I ever heard. She was so confident, it was like she didn't even care what other people thought of her. All of a sudden I heard my name being called. I turned around only to see Ratchet and Optimus.

"Sideswipe can I talk to you?" asked Optimus

"Yes sir" I said

We walked outside of the med bay. I turned off my holoform as did Optimus.

"What is it boss bot" I said

"Sideswipe I heard you were bonded to this girl" He said. I nodded

"I've never heard of an Autobot bonding to a human I didn't even know it was possible" He said

"I know I never knew it could happen either, but here I am bonded to her" I said

"I know we can't keep you two away from each other because it is dangerous, so I decided we will have to tell her after she heals properly" He said

"Yes sir" I said with a cheerful voice

"I can tell right now she will make you happy" He said with a chuckle

'I just hope I can make her happy' I thought

**Jessica (POV)**

All I felt was pain those pain killers probably wore off. I opened my eyes only to see a bright light in my face.

"Nice to see you awake" I jumped at the voice

"Oh hey Dr. Ratchet" I said when I realized who it was

"How do you feel?" he asked

"A little sore" I replied

"You don't feel anything else?" he asked

"No not at all" I said

"Okay that good" he said

"So when will I be able to get out of here?" I asked

"You are healing quite fast you should be out of here by tomorrow afternoon" he replied

"Wow that fast" I said

"Yes but you will have to rest for awhile you had a couple of broken ribs" he said

"Okay" I said

"Now rest some more we have to talk to you tomorrow he said

I nodded. With that he left so I could rest. I wonder what he wants to talk to me about. And what did he mean 'we'. I had a feeling something was about to happen, but I didn't know what.


End file.
